There are many types of closed cable networks. What is meant by closed cable networks in the context of this application are networks which are self-contained and have a specified number of users. For example, a hotel or hospital would contain such networks. In such networks, there are a series of connections to each room or the like for presentation of various multimedia information. Oftentimes this information takes the form of video material that is provided to each of the customers or patients. The characteristic of these types of networks is that there is a feedback path that provides the owner of the network with knowledge of the activities of the particular user on the network. Hence, in the case of a hotel system, if a person orders a service there is a way for the owner of the network to know that the service has been ordered by that particular person. The major problem with existing closed cable networks are that they are not fully interactive. That is, there is no way to actively select multimedia information from outside of the network in real time. Accordingly, what is needed is a system for allowing a user of such a network to interactively access information outside of the network without requiring additional equipment within each user location. In addition, the system should be one that does not affect the normal operation of the existing closed cable system. The present invention addresses such a need.